1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panorama photographing device having an electronic viewfinder, such as a camera.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, panoramic photography has required a photographer to remember the position of the juncture between adjacent sections of an object or scenery which are to be photographed in successive frames of pictures. It has also been necessary to fix the camera by, for example, a tripod. It is very troublesome to remember the juncture between adjacent object sections. In addition, it is very difficult to smoothly connect the successive shots because the photographer has to compose the panoramic image in such a manner that the juncture which is on one end. e.g., right end, of the picture frame photographed has to be located on the other end, e.g., left end, of the picture frame in the next shot. This problem is serious particularly when the object to be photographed is a monotonous one having no particular characteristic as in the case of a landscape. In such a case, the photographer encounters difficulty in smoothly connecting the successive images If the photographer has forgotten the position of the juncture, he has to repeat the photographing from the beginning, i.e., from the first object section. In some cases, panoramic photography requires the photographer to connect images not only in the horizontal direction but also in the vertical direction. It is not easy to obtain a smooth connection of images both horizontally and vertically without the aid of a tripod. Namely, panoramic photography may fail even with a slight change in the position of the camera held by the photographer.